Talk:Rescue! A Moogle's Labor of Love
Markers only on 1 PC? Has anyone tried getting the markers and doing a macro/map back-up to the server? I would assume that the markers would transfer over if you retrieved the saved state. --Moline 23:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Map needed? Has anyone verified what happens if you don't already have the map? Can you simply walk around and click the ??? until you find the ones you need, or will the mission simply not start? I already have the map, it's simply a matter of curiosity. --Moline 20:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough Obtain a map From a quicksand caves coffer chest, then go to the southern most hidden entrance to quicksand caves via western altepa desert. A goblin Geologist (npc) will mark your map as to locations to the key items needed to get into the BC. Once you have collected them all return to the goblin and he will give you a Key to enter the BC. Go to chamber of the oracles with a group of 6, Your opponents Are the 3 goblins and Nanaa Mihgo (Thf). They are all sleepable. Nanaa will use all theif ws and a ws of her own named "King Cobra Clamp" (1132 to a mnk with counterstance up, also inflicting Poison, Paralyze, and a brief stun). Her melees did ~160 dmg to a thf, with additional effect: slow. When she reaches about 80%, she will call a second mithra to aid her, who will open with a ws on whomever has hate. In our case, she called Cho Lebagta, A ninja who opened with evisceration, then used Raiton: NI on our monk (288 dmg). At that point our group wiped. (We only had 3 members). If you wipe, you have to talk to the goblin and recollect all of the pieces again for another try. --Nombly 07:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC). =??? Positions= '??? allocation appears random' needs confirmation. Just did this as a duo and both of us had the exact same markings -- Intergalacticsockpuppet 08:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) My ??? were: Map 1 D-6, I-10, H-12; Map 2 L-9; Map 3 G-6; Map 8 F-5, H-7, G-9, I-9. I was solo, so not sure if these match anyone working on the mission at the same time. --scynscapa 09:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Grouped with two others, each of us have different markings (first map two of us had 3 each and the third person had 4, with one match between us). Clearly random. (As Axoniis on Fairy.) 13:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Has anyone had the misfortune to have to go past the Altepa Gate? MisutoAsura 15:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, so far I checked all maps besides the one behind the gate, and found 8 :/, gonna recheck others once more, but I don't think I missed any... EDIT: Nevermind, on my way to the gate I found it. It was hidden by my Map Marker Menu ^^; --Jammie 09:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) me and my Girl Friend Railene just did this and we got diffrent ??? and some the same so i can confirm it being random Redchaos 15:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Don't know if it was just me missing something but I found my first 4 fast, then couldn't find any for ages. Just found one which isn't marked on my map, yet gave me the stone. It's off the drawn area of the map. Nope, just found a second one which was not marked on my map.Eldelphia A friend and I just did this and all 9 of our ???s were in the same place. We were in a party when we started, so maybe that has something to do with the locations of the ???s. Maybe if you're in the same party when you talk to the Geologist everyone in the party gets the same locations. Edit: That same friend and I did this again and we had all the same points AGAIN. So, it seems to me that if you're in the same room (with the gob), in a party, and talk to the goblin at near the same time you get the same ???s. If people would like to test this, I think that'd be awesome. The only other thing it COULD be is a coincidence...and I don't believe in coincidences. --Desudro 04:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Being in the same party and talking to the gob at the same time doesn't do anything. I just dual boxed it and got different locations to check. Both were in the zone and in party and talked to the gob within seconds of each other. Seems pretty random to me. --Shinsetsu Map 7 mentioned in guide may be a mislabeled map? There are no ??? spawns in the Map 7 marked on Wiki. Dekusutaa 04:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * I checked Map 7 as well (had to get a friend to get me past the weight door). Nothing there either. I'm guessing it's supposed to be Map 8, as they have the same locations listed. --Ferretclaw 05:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I got bit by the bug where some of the ???'s would not be marked by the goblin, meaning I spent a long time searching all of the locations listed. In the process I found a few errors. It seems a mistake was made early on in this page's history and that small mistake ballooned into a big one. None of the ???'s listed for maps 4 or 7 exist, a few are even off the map entirely; I removed this section from the list. I also could not find the ??? at J-12 on map 1 at all, and added a verify template for this location. It seems that I could have saved myself a lot of time, had I simply returned to talk to the goblin. He remarked my map and I quickly found the stone I was missing. Added a note about this as well. 07:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Easier way to find stones Has anyone tried using the "change map" function to look for stones without traveling all over the place? I feel like this would work, since you can even choose which map (1-8) to look at, but I only realized it after I turned mine in already. Someone should test this and post results. --MisterBeaver (talk) 15:22, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I tried this on the 2nd of February 2013 and can confirm that it works. JoyfulBamboo (talk) 22:42, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Returned with 9 Ki/s.. I had collected the following, Stone of Surya Stone of Chandra Stone of Mangala Stone of Budha Stone of Shukra Stone of Shani Stone of Rahu Stone of Ketu The Ki "Stone of Brihaspati" was missing off my list, I had assumed it had bugged as mentioned, so I returned to Goblin Geologist hoping to get the ninth position fix. When I spoke to Goblin Geologist I was rewarded the Navaratna Talisman Ki.. good times..